


Любимый брат

by Safrane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safrane/pseuds/Safrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Скотту было пять лет, когда его мама в продуктовом магазине встретила Ричарда Хейла. Когда ему исполнилось шесть, Ричард и его сын Дерек переехали к ним. И тогда же жизнь Скотта стала значительно сложней.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любимый брат

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Brother Dearest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/524655) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Бета: Curly_Sue

Скотту было пять лет, когда его мама в продуктовом магазине встретила Ричарда Хейла. Он недавно развелся с женой и вернулся в поместье Хейлов со своим сыном, в то время как дочь решила остаться в Сан-Франциско с матерью. Они потянулись за одной коробкой хлопьев и неумело, как тринадцатилетние подростки завязали разговор. Вот так все началось.

Скотту было шесть лет, когда Ричард и его сын Дерек переехали к ним.

И тогда же жизнь Скотта стала значительно сложней.

***

Дерек был старшим братом, которого Скотт никогда не хотел. Он был на пять лет старше, сильнее, умнее, был лучше в учебе и спорте… В общем, лучше Скотта почти во всем. И если Дерек не сидел в раздумьях у себя в комнате или не зависал со своими тупыми друзьями (вообще-то Эрика была ничего, когда не запугивала Скотта до ужаса), то проводил все время, напоминая Скотту о собственном превосходстве.

Дерек не был такой уж свиньей. Он защищал Скотта, отбивал от всех хулиганов, но делал он это из принципа "я единственный, кто может издеваться над своим сводным братом". Последние одиннадцать лет своей жизни Скотт провел в синяках, в постоянной злости и в непрерывном изобретении мелких гадостей, чтобы хоть как-то отомстить Дереку.

То немногое, что делало все это терпимым – Стайлз. Скотт встретил Стайлза на детской площадке, когда им было по семь лет. Он предложил Скотту помощь в поисках потерянного ингалятора, чтобы его мама не разозлилась на него, но по большей части болтал, чем искал. С тех пор они стали неразлучны. А еще они объединили усилия в борьбе против Дерека, потому что последний, казалось, от издевок над Стайлзом получал удовольствие даже больше, чем над сводным братом, а ведь Скотт считал, что такое в принципе невозможно.

Когда Дерек уехал в колледж, жить стало легче: издевательства ограничились праздниками и летними каникулами, да и знакомство с Эллисон окрасило действительность в розовый цвет. А если Скотт и замечал, что его сводный брат в присутствии Стайлза волшебным образом забывал, что у него есть футболки и рубашки, или что Стайлз иногда уделял его полуобнаженному брату слишком много внимания… ну, Скотт не сильно об этом задумывался.

Он должен был знать, что все это вернется к нему и укусит за зад.

***

Скотт раздраженно выдохнул, загнал велосипед в гараж и запер его с излишним усердием. Скотт понимал, что дуется, но, черт побери, он мог… нет, не так, он должен был быть сейчас у Эллисон, если бы в последнее мгновение не вмешалась Лидия и не объявила, что у них девичник. И Скотт печально смотрел вслед своей девушке, которая уходя, кидала на него извиняющиеся взгляды. Он хотел бы, чтобы у него было больше мужества, противостоять Лидии, но… К черту, ни при каких обстоятельствах Скотт не стал бы злить Лидию, даже рисковать не стал. Это обернулось бы для него невообразимой болью и психологическими травмами.

Но все равно, мгновения, которые Скотт проводил вдали от Эллисон, он считал напрасной тратой времени.

Скотт тяжело вздохнул и вошел в дом. Он постарался успокоиться и, ступив в коридор, прислушался, пытаясь понять, есть ли кто-то в доме. Дерек приехал на выходные, а с ним осторожность никогда не бывает лишней. Но в доме стояла абсолютная тишина. Значит, Дерека нет. Хоть что-то хорошее.

Скотт достал телефон из кармана и, поднимаясь по лестнице, начал набирать номер Стайлза. Может он захочет прийти и поиграть в видеоигры или еще что-нибудь.

Скотт остановился, как вкопанный и нахмурился в растерянности: он услышал мелодию звонка Стайлза. И казалось, что она играет где-то поблизости.

Вообще-то… казалось, что звук исходит из комнаты Дерека.

– Тьфу-ты! Что это за шум?

Скотт нахмурился еще сильней. Из комнаты Дерека точно раздавался приглушенный голос Стайлза, но что, черт побери, он там делает?

– Это твой телефон, идиот. А теперь заткни его или, богом клянусь, он полетит в окно.

А это был Дерек. Эти раскатистые ворчливые и угрожающие звуки ни с чем не спутать, но…

– Не полетит, если, конечно, у тебя не возникло желания обсудить с моим отцом внезапное отсутствие у меня телефона. – Зашуршали простыни, – нет, серьезно, что происходит? – а потом послышался усталый вздох. – Это Скотт.

– Ну естественно это Скотт, – недовольно сказал Дерек. – Сбрось звонок, он сможет прожить без тебя еще немного.

– А ты уверен? Потому что, хочу заметить, все доказывает, что он, вероятно, не сможет. Я жизненно важная часть существования твоего сводного брата и это большая ответственность, такая как отвечать на его звонки и…

Вместо окончания фразы послышался недостойный Стайлза визг, а потом шуршание простыней и снова голос Дерека.

– Он с Эллисон, у него все отлично. – Телефон Стайлза умолк, видимо, благодаря Дереку, и гудки в трубке Скотта прекратились. – В ближайшие несколько часов я не хочу слышать ни слова о моем брате. – Из-за двери раздались влажные звуки и судорожное дыхание Стайлза. Когда Дерек заговорил снова, его голос стал ниже на тон. – Сейчас ты весь мой.

Скотт замер, его сердце пустилось вскачь, и он сжимал в руках телефон, как спасательный круг.

Дерек…

Дерек и Стайлз…

Дерек и его Стайлз…

– Что ты делаешь с моим Стайлзом? – Заорал Скотт, прежде чем совершить самую большую ошибку за всю свою семнадцатилетнюю жизнь.

Скотт открыл дверь в комнату Дерека и его познания в строении тел лучшего друга и сводного брата стали обширней, чем он бы хотел.

Стайлз издал звук подозрительно похожий на последний хрип умирающего животного и сбросил с себя Дерека. Тот приземлился на пол с болезненным стоном.

– Эм, Скотт. Привет друг, мы… эм… Привет! – Широко открытые глаза Стайлза смотрелись бы забавно, если бы Скотт только что не застал его в постели с Дереком! Стайлз как безумный тянул на себя простынь, чтобы прикрыться, но только еще больше ее спутывал. Одним словом – Стайлз!

– Боже мой, что вы делаете? – Взвизгнул Скотт и поспешно прикрыл глаза обеими руками. – О, боже, не важно, не отвечайте! О, мой бог!

– Послушай, я все могу объяснить. Только…

– Я не собираюсь ничего слушать, пока вы с Дереком голые. Боже мой, где мой ингалятор, мне этого не вынести. О, мой бог, о боже…

– Пошел вон, Скотт! – Зарычал Дерек – нет, правда зарычал, – в то время как Стайлза, казалось, хватил удар.

– Не смей мне ничего говорить, ублюдок! Ты спал с моим лучшим другом!

– Скотт, пожалуйста, – попросил Стайлз. И нет, голос Стайлза не должен звучать так просительно и отчаянно. Скотт встряхнул головой.

– Нет, я не могу… Мне не справиться с этим сейчас, я… Я пойду к Эллисон.

Скотт выбежал за дверь, пропустив полный боли взгляд Стайлза.

***

От Лидии и Эллисон не было никакой пользы. Эллисон гладила его по голове, это было приятно, но Скотт подозревал, что делает она это не из-за его проблемы, а потому что ей нравятся его волосы. Ну а Лидия просто поглядывала на него с ухмылкой, продолжая красить ногти.

– Так значит, Стайлз залез-таки Дереку в штаны? Вот молодец.

Скотт нахмурился.

– Ты не помогаешь, – сообщил он Лидии, только это не произвело на нее никакого впечатления. – И что значит «молодец»?

Лидия фыркнула, осматривая свои кроваво-красные ногти.

– Да господи, Стайлз влюблен в твоего соблазнительного братца с двенадцати лет. Ну а Дерек всегда относился к нему с тайной нежностью. Было лишь вопросом времени, когда он, наконец, поймет, что Стайлз уже не ребенок и трахнет его.

Скотт вытаращился на нее.

– Ты знала об этом? – Спросил он Эллисон, которая в ответ пожала плечами.

– Я поняла все, увидев Дерека лишь дважды, причем Стайлз был рядом только в одном случае. Но они не сильно скрывались. Они смотрели друг на друга… так чувственно.

Лидия рассмеялась.

– Да это преуменьшение года, Эллисон. Даже в порнофильмах так друг на друга не смотрят. Честно говоря, это выглядело непристойно.

Скотт застонал и Эллисон начала его успокаивать, продолжая гладить по волосам.

– Это нечестно, – сказал он и сильнее прижал колени к груди. – Дерек всегда так делал. С тех пор как мы были детьми. Я думал, он это перерос, а он, оказывается, стал только хуже!

Лидия сощурилась.

– Погоди-ка, – начала она, приподняв идеально выщипанную бровь. – Думаешь, это похоже на то, как Дерек отбирал у тебя игрушки? – Она обратила на Эллисон недоверчивый взгляд. – Эллисон, я очень не хочу быть той, кто откроет тебе глаза, но ты встречаешься с пятилеткой-переростком. Нет, не так, ты встречаешься со щенком, с не обоснованным ничем территориальным инстинктом.

Эллисон осуждающе посмотрела на Лидию, но Скотт был бы больше благодарен, если бы она так явно не старалась скрыть улыбку.

– Скотт, – нежно проговорила Эллисон, поглаживая его по затылку. – Ты поэтому расстроен? Не потому, что Стайлз и Дерек переспали, а потому что считаешь, что Дерек отберет у тебя Стайлза?

– Я… – Скотт нахмурился, обдумывая слова Эллисон. Проблема в этом? С некоторым смущением Скотт осознал, что первым, что он ощутил, застав их, была злость на Дерека. Потому что тот трогал “его Стайлза”. Стайлз всегда был неизменной частью его жизни, его лучший друг, просто… _его_. И теперь Дерек покусился на эту часть жизни Скотта. – Думаю… да, – все еще хмурясь, ответил Скотт. – Но еще я злюсь, потому что они не сказали мне. О боже, они ведь могли делать это за моей спиной годами.

– Я бы сказала, месяц, может два, – вклинилась Лидия, дуя на ногти, чтобы они быстрее подсохли. – Стайлз не смог бы молчать о таком дольше. Секрет от тебя, должно быть, разбивал его маленькое СДВГшное сердечко. Кто-нибудь говорил вам, как чудовищно вы взаимозависимы?

– Почему бы тебе просто не пойти и не поговорить с ним? – Предложила Эллисон до того, как Скотт успел ответить Лидии. – Уверена, чем раньше вы с этим разберетесь, тем лучше.

Скотт промямлил что-то, соглашаясь.

***

Когда Скотт вернулся домой, Дерек ждал его у крыльца.

– Ну что, пришел в себя? – Спросил Дерек, лицо его выражало сдерживаемое неодобрение.

Скотт кивнул.

– Вроде бы. У меня все еще осталось много вопросов. – Скотт помедлил мгновение, а потом спросил:  
– Как он?

– Бывало и лучше. Он думает, что ты его ненавидишь. Стайлз все говорил и говорил о кодексе братанов, и предательстве, и еще о какой-то фигне, прежде чем мне удалось его успокоить. Он заснул, а я спустился вниз.

Ух ты, Дерек был в бешенстве, но в то же время в его голосе было что-то такое, что Скотта удивило. Скотт решил, что это искренняя забота. Давно ли Дерек научился заботиться о других людях?

– Ты серьезен в отношении Стайлза? Я имею в виду, это просто… - Скотт поморщился. – Секс или…

– Нет, – тихо, но без колебаний ответил Дерек. – Нет, все не так. Он… он Стайлз. Я не знаю, когда гиперактивный лучший друг моего сводного брата стал Стайлзом, но… – Дерек замолчал, а Скотт не стал настаивать. Все было ясно.

– Хорошо, – вместо этого сказал Скотт. – Только… ладно.

Они молчали некоторое время, будто оценивая друг друга, пока Дерек, наконец, не сказал:

– Ты должен поговорить с ним.

Скотт тяжело вздохнул и кивнул.

– Я знаю. – Он поднялся по ступенькам на крыльцо, но возле входной двери остановился, чтобы широко улыбнуться брату. – Если ты причинишь ему боль, я надеру тебе зад.

Дерек посмотрел на Скотта своим "я-настолько-превосхожу-тебя-что-даже-слов-таких-не-подобрать-но-я-готов-тебя-терпеть-потому-что-твоя-глупость-меня-забавляет" взглядом, но было видно, что он сдерживает улыбку.

– Когда ты пытаешься меня напугать – это так мило.

Скотт одарил Дерека самой яркой из своих улыбок и, повернув дверную ручку, как бы между прочим заметил:

– Уверен, Лидия меня выручит с этим. Ты же знаешь, что у нее просыпается материнский инстинкт, когда дело касается Стайлза. И Эрика всегда его любила, если память мне не изменяет.

Скотт с трудом, но сдержал рвущийся наружу смех и закрыл дверь перед побледневшим Дереком.

***

Стайлз сидел там же, где Скотт его оставил – на кровати Дерека (но в этот раз, к счастью, одетый) и не отводил взгляд от экрана своего телефона, перекладывая его из одной руки в другую. Когда Скотт неловко кашлянул, Стайлз вздрогнув, поднял голову и отбросил аппарат на постель.

– Эй, чувак, – начал Скотт.

Стайлз странно мотнул головой, и Скотт принял это за кивок.

– Д-да, привет. Эм… весело было у Эллисон?

– Лидия сказала, что ты запал на Дерека еще в седьмом классе. – Мда, не так он хотел начать, но хоть прервали молчание. Хоть чем-то. Сразу стало легче дышать.

Стайлз снова начал вертеть телефон в руках, не глядя на Скотта, и вообще выглядел ужасно беззащитным.

– Да? Она здорово преувеличила, это не так долго длится. Может быть с восьмого класса или около того. Но седьмой? Да ну! – Стайлз натужно рассмеялся и Скотт, вздохнув, уселся на кровать рядом с ним, усиленно стараясь не думать, что происходило в этой постели ранее.

– Почему ты мне не сказал? – Тихо спросил Скотт и теперь уже Стайлз вздохнул.

– Тебе списком? – Стайлз начал загибать пальцы. – Во-первых, он твой брат, а все знают, что члены семьи лучших друзей под самым строжайшим запретом, так же как нынешние и бывшие девушки или парни.

– Он мой сводный брат, – перебил Скотт, но Стайлз отмахнулся.

– Сейчас не об этом, Скотт. Боже, соберись. Итак, во-вторых, какой смысл мне рассказывать тебе что-то, если я считал, что с Дереком у меня нет никаких шансов? Он настолько не в моей лиге, что было даже как-то грустно, что мое глупое чувство к нему не признало поражение через пару секунд и не сдохло там же от безысходности. Я к тому, что ты видел его пресс? Ты видел его всего? Я знаю, что ты можешь не замечать таких вещей, потому что ты натурал и почти родственник Дерека, но, черт побери, чувак, он просто воплощение сексуальности. Уму непостижимо.

– Да-да, спасибо, я понял, – вклинился Скотт, потому что фу! – Ладно, ты считаешь его сексуальным, не обязательно декламировать стихи об этом. И… – Скотт замолчал и, нахмурившись, продолжил уже чуть мягче. – Друг, не говори о себе так. Ты классный, и если Дерек этого не понимает, он тебя не стоит. – Скотт неловко откашлялся. – Но… эмм… он, как видно, понимает, так что…

Стайлз закатил глаза.

– Да, это сейчас. Тогда все было по-другому, что, кстати, приводит нас к в-третьих. – Стайлз поднял третий палец. – Он старше меня на пять лет, Скотт. Я знаю, что в долгосрочной перспективе это не большой разрыв и нет ничего плохого в разнице в возрасте, но когда тебе двенадцать, а ему семнадцать, то это жутко стремно. Между нами ничего не могло быть и эта мысль вроде как не оставляла меня в покое, даже когда мы стали старше. Я всегда считал, что буду для него лишь сопливым мальчишкой и просто собирался жить с этим, пока мои чувства не пройдут, – закончил Стайлз, пожав плечами.

– Но он ведь такой гадкий, – недоверчиво заныл Скотт. – Он всегда вел себя с нами как засранец. Я понимаю, что ты считал его горячим, но серьезно, чувак, как его мерзкая сущность не вынудила тебя дать деру?

Стайлз усмехнулся, и устало провел рукой по коротко стриженой голове.

– Поверь, я задаю себе тот же вопрос уже несколько лет. Но ты же помнишь, что любовь слепа? Ну, в нашем случае не любовь, а сильное увлечение.

Стайлз мягко улыбнулся, разглядывая свои руки, и Скотт внезапно осознал, что улыбка Стайлза точь-в-точь такая же, как бывает у Эллисон, когда она смотрит на Скотта и считает, что он этого не видит. Нежная легкая улыбка, которая осторожно, будто против воли, появляется на ее губах.

– Ты же знаешь, что Джексон до ужаса боится Дерека? – Спросил Стайлз, отвлекая Скотта от мыслей.

– Да. И? – Скотт не был уверен, почему, Дерек никогда не проявлял к Джексону какого-либо интереса, насколько знал Скотт, но наблюдать за тем, как пугался Джексон, просто завидев вдалеке кожаную куртку, было бесценно.

– Это потому, что Дерек пригрозил выбить все дерьмо из него, если он еще раз ко мне прикоснется, – тихо проговорил Стайлз, а Скотт вытаращился на него. – Нам было по тринадцать. Джексон с такой силой толкнул меня на шкафчики, что у меня синячище был на весь бок и Дерек узнал. Он, конечно, не говорил, что угрожал Джексону, но я подслушал. Даже в девятнадцать Дерек мог заткнуть мафию за пояс в изобретательности угроз. Неудивительно, что у Джексона поджилки трясутся, стоит Дереку только взглянуть на него. – Стайлз оторвал взгляд от рук и пристально посмотрел на Скотта. – Он и за тобой приглядывает. Всегда это делал. Он… не такая уж свинья. Мудак с гипертрофированным самомнением? Да! Плохой человек? Нет, даже близко.

Скотт решил потом об этом подумать, а пока копать дальше.

– Ну и как долго у вас… это?

"Пожалуйста, только не говори, что уже годы. Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста."

– С прошлых каникул, так что, где-то месяц, – признался Стайлз и Скотт выдохнул от облегчения. – Он увидел, как я пью кофе с Дэнни и тем же вечером пришел ко мне домой с запеканкой якобы присланной твоей мамой, хотя он прекрасно знал, что отец по вторникам работает в ночную смену. А потом он начал меня допрашивать, мы кричали, а потом целовались, ну и вот. – Стайлз замолчал. – Под "ну и вот" я подразумеваю потрясающий сумасшедший секс.

Скотт застонал.

– Последнее пояснение было обязательно? Спасибо, Стайлз.

– Всегда пожалуйста, друг, – Стайлз ухмыльнулся и Скотту стало легче, потому что это было привычно, это были они, а Скотт так переживал, что они не смогут сохранить ту легкость, что всегда была между ними.

– Значит, ты не злишься? – осторожно спросил Стайлз. Улыбка все еще не сошла с его лица, но стала чуть неуверенной. Скотт не мог злиться, ведь каждое слово Стайлза и Дерека убеждало в том, что между ними все серьезно, что это взаимно, по-настоящему и надолго, черт побери. Да в жопу всю эту ревность и неловкость, если он их не поддержит, то будет последним кретином.

– Нет, у нас все классно, – пожав плечами, сказал Скотт и улыбнулся, когда увидел, что Стайлза покинуло последнее напряжение. – Только не занимайся сексом с ним пока я в доме, хорошо? И не рассказывай мне об этом.

Стайлз фыркнул и рассмеялся.

– Договорились, – все еще улыбаясь, сказал он.

***

Свою часть договора Стайлз не выполнил, но Скотт подозревал, что по большей части это была вина Дерека. Этот ублюдок, казалось, получал какое-то извращенное удовольствие, напоминая Скотту, что трахает его лучшего друга. Дерек всегда заботился о том, чтобы Стайлз выглядел возмутительно развратно каждый раз, как они возвращались со свиданий. Он оставлял огромные засосы на шее Стайлза. И всегда делал так, чтобы Скотт слышал, как он имеет его друга детства. Как сейчас, например.

– Ах, да, еще, Дерек… Сильнее, мерза-а-а-а… о, дааааа!

Скотт заскулил от отчаянья, увеличил громкость в наушниках до предела и накрыл голову подушкой для пущего эффекта. 

Стайлзу лучше оставаться его лучшим другом до конца жизни, а то страдания, через которые проходит Скотт, не будут этого стоить.

Конец.


End file.
